cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Claude Rains
Claude Rains (1889 - 1967) Film Deaths: *''The Invisible Man'' (1933) [Jack Griffin]: Shot by Dudley Digges while Claude is fleeing from a barn (while invisible); he dies in the hospital shortly afterwards while talking to Gloria Stuart. His body becomes visible after his death. See Famous Last Words. *''Scrooge'' (1935) '[''Marley]: Dies seven years before the story begins of natural causes. He appears a a ghost to Seymore Hicks to deliver a warning to him on Christmas Eve night. *Kings Row (1942)' [''Dr. Alexander Tower]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself, after killing his daughter (Betty Field); we learn of his death afterwards when Ronald Reagan informs Robert Cummings. (Thanks to Mark) *''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) [Sir John Talbot]: Claude didn't appear in this film; but his absence was explained by revealing that his character from the original 1941 The Wolf Man died of grief shortly after the death of his son (Lon Chaney Jr.) *[[The Phantom of the Opera (1943)|''Phantom of the Opera'' (1943)]] [Erique Claudin, the Phantom]: Crushed to death in a cave-in at his secret lair. (See also Lon Chaney in the 1925 version.)(Note: He was set to returned in The Climax (1944) which was originally gone to be a sequel, but was changed into a different story.) (Thanks to Tony) *''Deception'' (1946) [Alexander Hollenius]: Shot to death by Bette Davis. (Thanks to Tracey) * Where Danger Lives (1950) '[Frederick Lannington]: Smothered with a pillow (off-screen) by Faith Domergue, while he's laying unconcious. The details of his death are revealed later on. *''Sealed Cargo'' (1951) [Captain Skalder]: Held at gunpoint in his cabin by Eric Feldary, he pulls a gun from a draw and shoots Feldary twice but is shot dead in return. Feldary survives. (Thanks to Brian) *The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965)' [King Herod the Great]: Dies of old age/natural causes, after a soldier informs him that they've carried out his orders to kill all the first-borns in Bethlehem. (Thanks to Jeffrey) Television Deaths: *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Cream of the Jest (1957) '[Charles Gresham]: Shot in the chest by Paul Picerni in Paul's office, after reciting a blackmail message to him. (Claude had been tricked by James Gregory into delivering the message, thinking he was reciting James' script for an audition and not knowing that the threat was real.) *Rawhide: Incident of Judgment Day' '(1963)' [''Alexander Longford]: In the role of an ex-judge and a chronic alcoholic Claude is mortally wounded with a pistol shot by John Dehner when Claude finds Clint Eastwood not guilty at the end of a kangaroo court John and three other Confederate veterans were giving Clint for treason. Claude dies moments later while talking to Clint. Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Isabel Jeans *Ex-Mr. Marie Hemingway *Ex-Mr. Beatrix Thomson *Ex-Mr. Frances Propper *Ex-Mr. Agi Jambor *Mr. Rosemary McGroarty Clark (widowed) Gallery claude rains.png|Claude Rains in 'Rawhide: Incident of Judgment Day' Claude Rains.PNG|Claude Rains' death in Phantom of the Opera (1941) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:World War One veteran Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:1889 Births Category:1967 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Internal bleeding victims Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Actors who died in George Stevens Movies Category:Off-screen deaths